Such axial pushing systems for the steering shaft have been known mostly in conjunction with height adjustment devices for the steering wheel. Their principle of action is based on the fact that a safety member, designed for a predetermined load of the steering column, breaks when the predetermined load is exceeded. This results in the components, connected to One another by the safety member, being separated from one another.
Such a system has been known from DE-PS 39 41 049, U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,148, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,599, in which an insert is clamped between the tube ends engaging each other with spherical bodies, which press into the material of the tube ends on the outer circumference of the inner tube end and on the inner circumference of the outer tube end, so that a connection, which is sufficiently adapted to rotate in unison and can be loaded up to a maximum, and which must be overcome by the crashing force, is established between the two tube ends. The manufacture of such crash systems is very expensive and can be achieved only approximately in the technical embodiment.